Knights
Back to 2010 Logs Optimus Prime Goa Slipstream Echo Lifeline The cafe was a place of some great drinks, lores, stories, and rumors. Sometimes you could hit it big here, sometimes you may find yourself being thrown right out. May not have the best entertainment in the world, but sometimes they do have some lovely dancers. This is the place of crime and where law doesn't exist. You can be Autobot, you may be Decepticon, but in the end... you're one and the same here. Sitting at a table with a drink in his dark blue hands, is that of a cloaked large figure, seeming to be alone and most likely alone as he gave no lead to security to where he was going. He wanted to see Cubicron with his own optics and the on goings here, so the mighty Optimus Prime has come here for a drink, no face-plate on his face and only the scar that was his reminder. But he laid low, and planned to do so. Goa debated the wisdom of coming back to Cubicron so soon -- slighting an order to do so, even. He'd spent the better part of his time searching... not-searching. Having an optic aimed over one's shoulder is not conducive to searching. The mech knew that whatever he was looking for was not going to show up in one go, but his own paranoia was starting to irritate him. Time for a drink. A low-set green mech ambles into the saloon, keeping haphazardly hidden -- and certainly haphazardly, as his skill was much like trying to hide a garbage truck behind a lamppost -- ducking behind and under taller figures. His calculated path leads him to a seat at the bar next to the mysterious figure, where he immediately but quietly puts down for some of the stronger energon. Slipstream enters the El Sleazo, behind her is Echo. The seeker femme moves over to the bar and signals Foz-E to come over. She glances over at Goa and smiles, "I see the medics finally finished you up Goa." she says softly to him. Echo strides in, matching Slipstream's own stride. He eyes the Comedian curiously and waves to Goa "Hey man!" he states loudly with a smile, his white form rather bright today. Heavy on the polish perhaps. Those true blue optics glance at those coming in, but not looking past the torn up hood. Honestly if anything the cloak and the hood made him look a bit like a low-class citizen, he even with through the trouble to tear up his armor on his blue hands to make them look a bit rigid. He takes a sip from his drink, remaining silent for now. The mech then glances over to the green mech who ambles into the saloon and sits beside him. "..you look troubled.." He says with a bit of a rough voice. Lifeline is already here, but not to socialize or imbibe in the local rotgut. Instead, she's wedged into the narrow space between the wall behind the bar and an energon dispenser in mid-repair. Again. Still. Stupid piece of worthless rusted metal. "... okay, Slippy. Am I really /that/ predictable? And uh... hey there, shiny guy." Goa turns to Echo to flash a toothy smile, then turns back to his drink. "We met?" The mech returns to his frowning, even as he tilts his helmet back for a long draught... his optics blink over to the taller mech beside him as he speaks. Goa gingerly sets the half-consumed cube down, replying, "Yes... Troubled's a good word." With an optic ridge raised quizzically, he leans forward to get a better look at what's under the fabric mess. Slipstream peers past Foz-E to see Lifeline all wedged into that space over there, then she says to the bar bot, "I'll have the energon fizz." placing down the credit for it. She looks to the grounder and chuckles, "Predictable? You?" she asks with a smile, then she reaches up to stroke the top of his helm, "You need to talk to me about your troubles." she remarks. "I'm ECHO, not Shiny." corrects Echo, though he wasn't irritated at all. Then he blinks and notices Lifeline as well "... Did you need a hand out? " he asks, perhaps misinterpreting her reason for being there The only visual the Decepticons may get is the bottom section of the face. Which is chrome, a bit rough, and on the side paneling to the left nearly completely missing. Look like he had a massive impact there one day and didn't have the creds to get it repaired. "Slippy.." He chuckled softly. "..never been called that before." He then takes another sip of the drink. "Some are easy to read, some are not. However, most come here to lose their troubles, perhaps even find lady luck smiling at them. At least that is what I hear." The stage had several musicians playing their tunes. Some of it pretty good, some of it kinda crappy. Then again, if you were out of it enough, it probably all sound great. Goa's engine purrs a bit when he recognizes the familiar hand of Slipstream on the top of his helmet. He stares out into space, even while he returns the chatter, so as not to stop her. "Nice to meet you, Echo. What brings you to finest Cubicron this cycle?" Sarcasm marks his voice, though it's gentle enough it could be interpreted as playfulness. Leaving that buzz of the engine his only direct reply to Slipstream, he glances to the mech at his side again, orange optics barely visible around the wing of his helm. "I'm here to find mine. Not /here/ here," Goa adds cautiously, unwilling to start a brawl, "Just in Cubi. ... Can't say I know a lady luck. Don't think I'm in her good graces." Slipstream tells Prime in disguise, "Goa was speaking to me when he said Slippy. A pet name as it were." she states matter of factly, "Isn't that right, Gooey?" she murmurs, lowering her hand from his helm to take her energon fizz and take an experimental sip. She hmms, at least the bar bot learned from his first time with her not to sell her that nasty swill. Echo glances to Slipstream's drink, and looks at the barkeep "I'll have that too!" The tall stranger smiles faintly. "..I don't believe in her much either, just have a few friends who do." However the lights start to dim around the stage before several lights flicker on around the stage itself, almost giving it a dark glow. A soft voice then sings out gently. Those green emerald optics pierce the darkness light daggers in the night, before a bar gentle rises up from the bottom of the stage. As the femme comes into the light she has polish solid black armor, sleek curves, a bit of chrome to accent her joints, face, finger tips, and 'stomach' area. Along with the chrome cable hair with moves with her rhythmic steps to the soft music. She had fluid motion, very fluid, didn't even seem mechanical, as she wrapped her hand around the bar, then snatched up the mic, singing her song with a voice that could be called that of an angel. The Unknown figure takes another drink of his energon staying quiet now, and if a Decepticon could actually recognize him, props to them. Lifeline mutters a few angry-sounding things, whatever she's saying muffled by the equipment she's repairing. After a few more moments one hand appears with a part in it. The part is summarily dropped to the floor with a solid THUNK. Echo continues to watch Lifeline, and winces before he sits back. Not going to bother the angry medic. He ohhs at the show, falling silent as he observes now, going still. Slipstream takes a sip of her drink as she turns her attention to the singer on stage. Finally some decent entertainment. Goa gets the picture and silences, lips drawn thin and straight. The show seems to interest him, but for his own curiosities -- not least of which being presence of such a display in Cubicron -- After observing the technique for clicks, he returns to his drink, looking almost bored. As the show continues, the lights change color, before brightening up the stage, the music hitting up the beat, and the dark femme then wraps her leg around the bar before bending back, hand extended out. Her fingers nimble and those green optics looking out to all, before she pulls herself up against the bar, singing the last of her song. Then placing the mic away with a spin of her body. The Dark femme then is surrounded by darkness once more, with her hand up high, before the lights flare on her again, then she went from singing to now placing on a show of dance. Her body moving in perfect rhythm with the music, from the sway of her hip joints, to the step of her feet, to the movement of her hands. Her cable chrome hair moving freely with her form. When the music ends she goes down onto her knees and the lights go out, before the lights go back to normal and she seems to be gone. The Unknown figure who did glance over to look hrmed softly, before he ordered himself another drink. "Makes you wonder where they got the entertainment from." Echo ohhs and nudges Slipstream "You watching this? ' he whispers quietly, his wing twitching a little. Then he applauds. "We should come here more often Slipstream." Once the show is over, Slipstream nudges Goa gently with a hand as if to snap him out of his stupor. Her other hand raising up her drink to her lips then taking a sip. Lowering the glass she murmurs to the grounder, "Never seen that on a Cybertronian's head before." referring to the 'hair' on the singer/dancer. She looks at Echo as he nudges at her, "Oh I saw, not sure what to think about it to be honest with you." Goa seems to have finished his drink in the interim, as he's sloshing the very last of it about in the cube. "More you wonder, less you enjoy," he says, putting on a less-than-sincere grin, like he doesn't believe what he's saying himself. The bump inclines him to turn about in his seat to face Slipstream and the new Decepticon she seems to have dragged along, whom he finally greets properly with a terse wave. "Yeah, I haven't seen anything like that on a Cybertronian either. Takes me back..." he drifts a moment. "So, what exciting path of reasoning did you follow to figure you'd find me here?" Goa crosses his arms over his chest, with a challenging smirk. Echo looks back to the stage, glancing side to side as he scans quickly, perhaps seeking out that figure again. Lifeline mutters a little more loudly (but still muffled) at the changing light levels from stage performance. After another moment or three, the dispenser she's working on flickers to life as she works her way out from behind it. She taps on the controls on the unit's face, then starts it running through some diagnostics while she closes up the casing and puts her tools back in their kit. The figure chuckles softly before he then goes to stand up, paying his credits and taking his drink. "She looks new.. young.. probably a commissioned model." He notes with an index finger. "Probably built and probably has a short life-span." Echo may be looking, but he'll find that female figure indeed walking but more in the back area, with cuffs around her wrist and collar around her neck. She apparently has a 'handler', which is a much larger mech, but they seem to be taking the back way out. Those blue optics look over to Lifeline before walking over to her. "..And.. what may you be working on in a place like this?" Slipstream hmms softly at Goa's comment about enjoyment then looks thoughtful about his question. She smirks and leans down a bit to murmur near his audio, "Figured maybe you'd be meeting your friend down here to see if you could get more information for Firestorm. Though considering what Megatron told you perhaps you just came down here for the entertainment and a drink." she catches the movement toward the back and tsks, "A shame." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 5! The total roll was 5. Echo frowns at this and stands, turning to head to the door and step outside, glancing around to find the back entrance. "You're mostly right, Slippy. In fact, you're all right. Just incompletely right." Goa narrows his optics and smiles -- then flips around in his seat to see what Slipstream and Echo seem to be staring at. "... pardon me." He stands, hands locked at his sides, and slips toward the side exit of the bar making no effort to hide grumbles about "better days" when they "had some subtlety". Lifeline looks at the mech addressing her with an expression of both annoyance in incredulity. What is she working on? What in the world kind of question is that? The dispenser beeps to indicate that its diagnostics are finished and she looks at it again, tapping the keys to set it back to normal operation before answering. Looks like annoyance won out. "I'm keeping this slag pit of a pub running so disreputable mechs have someplace to swindle each other. What do you think I'm doing?" "Just a question of the matter." The cloaked mech says, before taking a seat from the chair across from her, those blue hands resting on the table. A keen eye may recognize that his hands were scuffed up, but catching the color behind those blue hands were red. Perhaps the cat will be soon out of the bag. The large mech walks out with the much smaller dancer femme. She wasn't that big, just a tad shorter then Jazz if she was be compared to someone. She gritted her teeth softly before she closed her emerald optics. The mech chuckles softly as they step outside. "You did well, you were worth every cent. I can't believe your original creators called you malfunctioned. Ah well, long as you make me money huh?" She then whispers softly, "...malfunctioned.." The larger mech stares down at her before yanking the leash almost dragger her down to her knees. "You say something?" Echo follows at a distance, though he was hardly difficult to spot. He frowned finally, not able to overhear as he just watches where they were going, not following any more. Slipstream hmms as she's suddenly left by both mechs so takes the stool next to the other mech, taking a sip of her drink. Mindful of where her wings are as they shift back a hint to keep from being bumped overly much by the more careless patrons. Commenting softly, "Sounds like you have been here too many times, dear medic." she then glances at the mech next to her, "Don't see many wearing things like you do, stranger." Lifeline picks up the discarded part from the energon dispenser and moves to walk out of the pub, simply side-stepping around anyone in her way. Goa has been in Cubicron enough times by now to know how the periphery of the Sleazo is laid out. It takes him no time at all to stroll around the corner to the obscured rear of the building, where he leans one elbow against the wall to observe this little spectacle. "Your femme got a glitch?" he says, raising the other hand to rest on his hip armor. Part of him wanted to tell Lifeline to get an attitude adjustment, another part of him realized that be very unwise. However though Lifeline has left he didn't forget about Slipstream beside him. "..I have my reasons for what I wear.. just as you have your reasons to question." He remarks with a soft chuckle. "You came with a nice size group. A little outing I take it?" The Large dark blue mech with gold who was dealing with the black femme stares over at Goa, not taking notice of echo yet. "I paid for her, because her original owner didn't want her anymore. Whatever her reasons were before that had been removed and now she works for me. Get lost." The Dark femme then glanced over to Goa with her emerald green optics before she reached up and tried to yanked on the leash. The Mech sneered and yanked her down to the ground. "..she is also very undisciplined.. Only reason we get her to dance and sing is she knows she'll get fed.. though maybe she just likes the fame.." Slipstream remarks, "A femme cannot be careful in this place. Not that I cannot handle any issues that would arise. But it's best to humor the mechs at times. Besides it's a good way to have someone to talk to other than strangers." she points out then takes a drink of her fizz. Echo remains quiet, optics narrowing as he watches Goa and the other mech. Echo transmits, "I'm right behind him..." Goa transmits, "Hold your position, Echo." Echo transmits, "And they call US evil." Goa takes long, but quick strides toward the two, each step landing quietly on his rubber heels. A mech would be hard-pressed to ignore the audial-to-audial grin on the Decepticon's face, dental plates gleaming various greens and silvers under the dim glow from the bar. "They make modules for that sort of thing," he offers, pulling a nondescript chip from his cab, and dropping his eyes to the femme. He pauses just a moment, keying at his radio, and shakes his head afterward. "Medical academy calls... I'd be happy to install it for you, just to grace Cubicron with that voice a few more times." Echo fingers his side rifle, though he remains behind the corner from Goa, not able to hear the conversation The cloaked mech chuckles a bit, finishing his drink, before motioning to a seat with his blue hand. "Then please have a seat. I promise that no one will bother you around me, if you're concerned about that. What is your name by the way?" The dark blue mech chuckles, "We think it is because of whatever her former job was. Program overlays are hard you know." The dark femme stares up at the Decepticon before here. Those green optics staring right at him, before she lips gently, 'I am not malfunctioned.' Though her head drops slightly, seeming to cease her fighting. "That and I like her fight." The dark blue raises an optical ridge, "Say-- do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar." Then he pauses again, "..also why are you so interested in her anyhow? Does her angel voice get to you? Hehe-- she had that originally too. All the agility and grace as well. Her owner we bought her from told us she was a bargain and she is. They don't make femmes like this anymore, from what I heard, it has been a long time since anyone was willing too. Probably why she was so cheap-- old tech." The black femme tsks at those words, but doesn't say much else. Slipstream decides that it's safe enough to take the gestured stool next to the mech, wings shifting again as she settles down. She hmms softly at the radio traffic, wondering what those two mechs are up to out there. "I go by Slipstream. Your name?" she asks, trying to peer into the darkness the hood affords him. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 4. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 6! The total roll was 9. Goa nods to the mech, though he allows that motion to droop the angle of his face back toward the femme, whom he regards with a knowing frown. "Oh, do I ever know. The 'Cons snapped my skills up for... behavioral alterations," he chortles. Hey, so it's a half-truth... He looks the mech straight in the optics, as if to confirm his mirth, but Goa's expression has fallen flat as a sheet of plate. In fact, one of his optic lids appears to be twitching. "You might. I'm from around these parts." *CLONK* Goa's speed might seem remarkable to Echo, coming from a ground pounder, as he plumes forward on his heels and decks the blue mech square in the face, his orange fist speckled with the contrasting paint as he kicks forward with of those rocketed feet and tenses up for another blow. "THAT is for the *#* slag-ridden 'BURBS!" Goa screeches, optics blazing a near-pure red. Echo stares at this, and reacts a moment after Goa does... Leaping around the corner. His jet boots activate as he flies forwards, hand reaching for that leash attached to the femme in a white-silver blaze. +Roll: Echo rolls against its Agility Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 9. Only the lower section of the face can be made out, the hood does a nice job of hiding pretty much all the detail, along with the entire robe that falls down his body. Then only give away, outside of those hands is a minor peek of red armor that can been seen past some of the fabric on his arm. "..Pax.." He says softly. "Just a wanderer. Mostly exploring and looking into things." He then chuckles. "After all.. there isn't much to do around here, unless you're looking for trouble." The blue mech gets smacked in the face and then gets kicked square in the jaw knocking it out of place. The dark femme freed starts to scoot back, till she sees Echo come from her. She places out his hands freely to be snatched up. The dark blue mech snaps his jaw back into place before he sneers, "What do you think you're doing huh! She is mine!" Though it was far and well hidden, that hood slightly raises up as the true blue optics under it flicker gently. "..." Slipstream hmms softly, then nods to the mech, "And knowing my two companions, they are getting into trouble. I'm sure they'd call me if they needed me.. though I doubt their pride would allow them to admit then need a femme to cover their skid plates." she remarks, then takes a sip of her fizz. She sighs a little, "Interesting place you wandered into, Pax." +Roll: Goa rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 4. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Strength Stat and succeeds by 6! The total roll was 9. Goa's vocoder switches through all manner of furious, almost bestial-sounding snarls, clicks, and crows. A pair of hinged blades whistle out from the sides of his back, making any attempt to get past him unpleasant at best -- His fist finds the mech's jaw and gives it another good pop out of socket as the shorter Decepticon bull rushes him into a wall. "THAT'S for the starving sparklings at the square!" His other fist swings around, perhaps to disjoint him the /other/ way. "The syk! My pit bound CAREER!" +Roll: Echo rolls against its Dexterity Stat and succeeds by 12! The total roll was 4. +Roll: Echo rolls against its Strength Stat and fails by 9! The total roll was 19. Echo manages to snatch up the leash, but her raising her arms catches him by surprise and he finds himself instead anchored. He lands quickly nearby, turning to stare at Goa... Then back to the femme as he pulls out a small laser knife, tossing it to her "Here." 'Pax' smirks softly, "They say sometimes, you cannot know a place well, until you seen what it all has to offer. I wish to know what this planet itself can fully offer." More correctly, why he was chosen and what the people really wanted. The dark blue mech gets impacted heavily, slammed into a wall. Then finds himself slammed into the ground. The dark femme catches the blade with ease. Those emerald green optics flicker brightly, before her nimble fingers easily move the knife and such away, releases the cuffs as if she has done this a thousand times before, then releases the collar. She then rolls her shoulder joints before freeing up her cable hair and shaking her head gently. Those emerald green optics then slowly glance over to her 'owner' She idly is flipping that knife around in her fingers now. "....sugar.." She says with ease. The Dark blue mech coughs as he glances to Goa then over to Tempo. His optics go wide. Then suddenly she lets the knife fly with pin point accuracy. "I neva belonged ta ya!" That knife slams into the mechs forehead, right dab center and going in deep enough it causes his optics to shutter before he shuts down. Slipstream nods to that bit of wisdom, "All the bad and the good plus the shades of gray between. A long path to take, but perhaps necessary if one is to survive." she finishes her drink, setting the glass down in front of her. She glances up at his hood covered face, "It offers a war, some disagree with it.. like that mech that likes to take up the neutral radio channel with his banter." she shakes her head a bit. "The Autobots of course take issue with the Decepticon way of things." Goa brakes his arm mid-blow, halting with a little squeak of servos. He wasn't /entirely/ blind with rage, only /mostly/ -- he noticed a knife that wasn't there a fraction of a moment ago. And he was now definitely seeing a thug blink offline. He hadn't intended to get any energon on his hands, just rough him up a little, blow off some steam... he hadn't quite finished. The ventilation fans along the green mech's flanks flare up a just a moment before dying down, sounding very much like a sigh. He stands back to his full height, mocking vanity as he glances over the fronts and backs of his hands, inspecting them for scratches. Goa first turns the conical nose of his helmet to where the dark femme should be, then spins around on a heel once he knows where he stands. "... good knife play. Your creator, or did you pick it up later on?" Echo was shocked himself at this and looks to the femme in new light, kind of glad inwardly of his decision as he steps up to join them, pulling his knife out of the mechs' forehead and palming it. it WAS his. "VERY good. Where did you learn it?" 'Pax' doesn't move much. Honestly, this was more Jazz's line of work then his. His agent could easily work around these Decepticons and the people here, just seems he also with MIA-- though not uncommon. Knowing him, he just got himself into something deep and is laying low. The mech then cants his head to the side just slightly, one of his blue optics looking directly at Slipstream. "..Is that so?" The Dark femme rubbed her wrists before she shut down her emerald green optics for a nanosecond in thought. "..." She then looked at them both before, she reached behind her helm. "Ain't sure." She replies with ease in that southern bell like accent of hers. A ring activates and clasps her 'hair' into a ponytail. "Jus' came natural." She then rested a hand on her hip plate and shifted weight to one leg, letting her other arm hang by her side. "Tha' name is Tempo and wha' be ya'lls, sugars?" Slipstream points out, "If they didn't take issue then there wouldn't be a war." really was that simple in her mind. Goa's bladed 'wings' still hang out to his sides, nearly as wide as the Decepticon's shelled torso is tall. The bar is behind him, so it's difficult to tell, but the glimmer of his eyes, now dimmed to rusty red-orange, barely outline a weak smile. "Goa." He motions one hand over to the eager white jet. "You've got Echo to thank for your quick release. I... got a bit ahead of myself," Goa says, looking forward, practically around Tempo, distantly. He quickly adds, snapping himself back to focus. "Tempo. How does a femme with that kind of skill," he swings a thumb over his shoulder, "End up yanked around Cubi on a leash?" "I dun remember." Tempo says easily. "Dun know wha' he says is true or not. I know up here." She taps her helm. "They did a number on me.. though probably all repressed data. Give it time and I think it probably all come back ta lil' ol' me." She then smiles, before she turns on her heels. "Maybe I'll see ya two about, but I better get scattin' before someone comes lookin' for him. See ya sugars around.." She then starts to walk off. Her feet in a rhythmic step, though if they so wish, they could stop her. 'Pax' doesn't reply much, instead he lets out a soft sigh. "It is, a matter of opinions.." Is all he has to say as he slowly starts to rise. There also seem to be some watchful mechs at this point, some conversation, before a mech comes over to him. Someone perhaps who had too much to drink. "I got a bet on you mech.." 'Pax' seems to ignore the drunk mech before he starts to head out, "Take care of yourself Slipstream, though I suggest you find your friends soon.." "Hey, weren't you listening to me pal!" The mech comes up and tries to snatch the cloth, to only find his hand quickly snatched by 'Pax' and he then about gets lifted off the ground. The mech optics go wide as he then yanks on the hand that grabs him. "J-just what are you.." 'Pax' just stares before he lets the mech go and then starts to walk out, "..a war machine.." That is what they have called him. It was a name he heard on whispered ears. Optimus Prime - The War Machine. Master of War, fighting like a machine with no fear. Such a strange title to be given to one who only desires this war to end like the next, but-- what else could he do? If Megatron was.. no.. there was no talking to Megatron. This was just the way it had to be.. Slipstream moves off her stool after Pax does, frowning a bit at the drunk mech. The smiles a bit at how Pax handles him, "I'll have to be careful around you." she murmurs, "I best go lasso up those two mechs." she fingers her lariat at her hip, "May have to do it literally." she states with a smirk and heads out to go look for them. Goa watches the femme depart, continuing to peer for some number of clicks even after she slips from sight. Only then he turns around, taking a couple of steps to bump the dark mech's leg with the tip of his foot... no, that's quite offline. He steps over the motionless chassis, looking straight ahead, just giving Echo a quick pat on the shoulder as he folds up his blades to pass without issue. The mech rounds the corner and finds himself in a bit of an alley standoff with a certain Slipstream. "Got bored?" Goa asks innocent-as-can-be, which, of course, means there's something up. His paint-flecked hands quickly clasp behind the cape of his back. Slipstream peers at the grounder and smiles at him, "Why Gooey, I just came to see what was taking you two trouble makers so long. Besides, I finished my drink and only had that mysterious mech in the bar for company." Goa brings his hands in front of himself and rubs them together, smiling up at the seeker, no longer hiding his work. "Some city beautification." He tries to duck under her wing and pass back out to the street. "And I need to be back topside 5 clicks ago. Pretty sure Megatron wanted to see me /before/ I went frolicking down here." Slipstream shakes her head and follows him out, "Like I kept you from that appointment?" she asks, "Get out of here.. fast.." she waves him off. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Echo's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs